


It's Not Easy

by darkandtwisty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Sam is a Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkandtwisty/pseuds/darkandtwisty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam comforts the reader after a really tough day at work.</p>
<p>Wrote this for my friend who had a really shitty day at school. Super short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Figured I would share this with y'all, because why not. Would've written more if I wasn't on the verge of falling asleep.
> 
> Also, I don't know Sam's room number so I guessed. If you know it PLEASE let me know so I can change it!

 

Think about coming home from work a long hard grating day of school, with people you hate and co-workers that piss you off. 

It's late, sun having set hours ago and you wander down the halls of the bunker, sock covered feet sliding across the cool, covered concrete, you make your way down to the wood door leading to room number 27; you push the door open slightly, the creaking sound of the hinges causing your boyfriend to look up from his place at his small desk. The lamp light illuminating a small aura of light around his large body. His expression meets your sad one with one of concern. 

"What's wrong baby?" He asks, walking over to you and resting his hands along your shoulders, one of his thumbs moving up to rub small circles on your collarbone. 

"Just another shitty day with shitty people." You sigh, handing your head trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Hey, hey, shhh. None of that. You did it okay? You went and you stuck it out Y/N. I'm so proud of you."

The soothing sound of your boyfriends husky voice only making the tears flow faster. You were so lucky to have him. He was such a good man and he was always there for you.

"C'mon, let's lay down sweetheart."

He guides you over to your shared bed, and tucks you under the covers. Crossing the room to flip off his desk light, he then makes his way to the other side of the bed and slips under the covers.

He slots his body against yours from behind, his chin fitting in the crook of your neck and his fingers lacing with your own over your stomach. 

He begins peppering soft kisses across your jawline and down your neck, the scruff from his cheeks tickling your soft skin.

"Make it stop." You beg, sniffing into the pillow. "I don't wanna think about it."

"Okay baby, okay. Let me distract you." He croons, pushing your shoulder down so you are laying flat on your back, his body hovering above you. 

He kisses you, deep and passionate, the sheer intensity and love behind it has fresh tears springing in your eyes. Your hands fist in his shirt urging him down. 

You wanted to feel the weight of his body pressed against you. You wanted him to rid your mind off all of the day's pain. So you let him kiss you hard and rough. You shed clothes off of each other and he helped you clear your mind of the events of your long and hard day.


End file.
